Oruç/WS
Tercüme edilecek Fasting consists of willingly abstaining from some or all food, drink, or both, for some period of time. Most of the world's religions promote some sort of fasting on certain occasions. Sourced “The best medicines are rest and fasting.” - Benjamin Franklin "Fasting is a natural method of healing. When animals or savages are sick, they fast." - Paramahansa Yogananda "Fasting is the master key to mental and spiritual unfoldment and evolution." - Dr. Arnold Ehret "All the vitality and all the energy I have comes to me because my body is purified by fasting" "Fasting is an institution as old as Adam. It has been resorted to for self-purification or for some ends, noble as well as ignoble." - "True happiness is impossible without true health. True health is impossible without the rigid control of the palate." - "A complete fast is a complete and literal denial of self. It is the truest prayer." - "A genuine fast cleanses the body, mind and soul. It crucifies the flesh and, to that extent, sets the soul free." - "What the eyes are for the outer world, fasts are for the inner." - "My religion teaches me that whenever there is distress which one cannot remove, one must fast and pray." - Fasting will bring spiritual rebirth to those of you who cleanse and purify your bodies. The light of the world will illuminate within you when you fast and purify yourself." - "More caution and perhaps more restraint are necessary in breaking a fast than in keeping it." - "Experience has taught me that it was wrong to have dwelt upon the relish of food. One should eat not in order to please the palate, but just to keep the body going. When each organ of sense subserves the body and, through the body, the soul, its special relish disappears, and then alone does it begin to function in the way Nature intended it to do." - Mahatma Gandhi "Fasting is the key which unlocks the Nature's storehouse of Energy.. Fasting rewards you with increased Energy." " Each time you fast, you will make your mind stronger, and more positive. you will eliminate fear and worry." "Fasting helps you to a higher life." - Paul C. Bragg "Fasting is an effective and safe method of detoxifying the body.. a technique that wise men have used for centuries to heal the sick. Fast regularly and help the body heal itself and stay well. Give all of your organs a rest. Fasting can help reverse the aging process, and if we use it correctly, we will live longer, happier lives." - James Balch "Fasting is like being a gifted sculptor who knows how to take areas of fatness and thinness and give them proper form." - Otto Buchinger, Jr. "Through fasting I have found a perfect health, a new state of existence, a feeling of purity and happiness, something unknown to humans." - Upton Sinclair "The purpose of fasting is to loosen to some degree the ties which bind us to the world of material things and our surroundings as a whole, in order that we may concentrate all our spiritual powers upon the unseen and eternal things." - Ole Kristian O. Hallesby "Prayer brings us halfway to God, fasting takes us to the gateway of heaven." - Muhammad "..so we fasted and petitioned our God about this, and he answered our prayer" - Ezra 8:23. Bible "Do not forget that every seventh day is holy and consecrated to God. On six days feed your body with the gifts of the Earthly Mother, but on the seventh day sanctify your body for your Heavenly Father. On the seventh day do not eat any earthly food.. Renew yourself and fast.. Go by yourself and fast alone and show your fast to no man. The living God shall see it and great shall be your reward. Fast till Beelzebub and all his evils depart from you, and all the angels of our Earthly Mother come and serve you.." If you will that the living God's word and his power may enter you, defile not your body and your spirit, for the body is the temple of God." - Gospel of Peace "Fasting cleanses the soul, raises the mind, subjects one’s flesh to the spirit, renders the heart contrite and humble, scatters the clouds of concupiscence, quenches the fire of lust, and kindles the true light of chastity. Enter again into yourself." - Saint Augustine "Fasting of the body is food for the soul." - "As bodily food fattens the body, so fasting strengthens the soul. Imparting it an easy flight, it makes it able to ascend on high, to contemplate lofty things, and to put the heavenly higher than the pleasant and pleasurable things of life." - St. John Chrysostom "I fast for greater physical and mental efficiency." - Plato *We were with the Prophet while we were young and had no wealth whatever. So Allah's Apostle said, "O young people! Whoever among you can marry, should marry...and whoever is not able to marry, should fast, as fasting diminishes his sexual power." ** * Is this the fast I have chosen? A day for a person to afflict the soul, to bow the head like a reed and be covered in sackcloth and ashes—Do you call this a fast, a day acceptable to the Eternal? Is not this the fast I have chosen: To loosen the chains of evil, to undo the bonds of oppression, to free the oppressed, to break every yoke. Is it not to share your bread with the hungry, to bring the homeless poor into your home? When you see the naked, clothe him and from your own flesh never hide. Then shall your light burst out like the dawn... ** Isaiah 58:4-8 Unsourced * Sincere rabbinical student, 27. Enjoys Yom Kippur, Tisha B'av, Taanis Esther, Tzom Gedaliah, Asarah B'Teves, Shiva Asar B'Tammuz. Seeks companion for living life in the "fast" lane. ** alleged personal ad in Israeli English-language newspaper The Jerusalem Post * The White and the Black, the Woman and the Man, the Short and the Long ** Mnemonic for remembering the six Jewish fasts. External links Category:Islam Category:Judaism de:Fasten eo:Fasto sk:Pôst Insert non-formatted text here